Nothing
by Aubreyy
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

"Nii-chan! Lihat gambarku! Bagus kan?" seorang gadis kecil membanggakan gambar yang ia buat dengan crayon.

"Tidak! Gambarmu jelek!" jawaban kakaknya membuat ia berkecil hati. Iapun berlari ke arah ayahnya.

"Papa! Gambarku bagus kan?" gadis kecil itu menunjukan gambar yang sama pada ayahnya.

"Waah.. gambarnya bagus sekali…" kata ayahnya sambil menggendong gadis itu. Gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan lidahnya ke arah kakak-nya. Laki-laki yang umurnya dua tahun lebih tua itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" semuanya mengangguk. Mereka-pun meninggalkan rumah itu dengan mobil pribadi. keluarga permilik Golden Fox Inc. ternyata akan berlibur ke Hokkaido. Mereka pergi menuju bandara.

"Mama, mana snack-ku?" kata gadis kecil itu. Orang yang di panggil mama hanya tersenyum dan memberikan snack kesukaan gadis kecilnya itu. Gadis kecil itu hanya memakan snacknya. Kakak laki-lakinya hanya membaca novelnya dengan serius.

"Mayuzumi, pakai sabuk pengamannya dengan benar!"

"Okay okay." Mayuzumi memakai sabuk pengamannya dengan benar lalu melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Tak terasa sudah sampai di bandara.

"Say Cheese!" kata Mayuzumi memotret dirinya dan keluarganya yang berada di belakang. Ia berhasil mengambil empat foto dan mencetaknya. Mereka akan terbang 17 menit lagi.

Selama di pesawat, semuanya tidur dan bangun setelah sampai di Hokaido. Mereka sudah menyewa mobil untuk berkeliling pulau yang indah itu.

"Kalau kalian sudah besar nanti, Papa harap kalian bisa menjalankan perusahaan keluarga kita dengan baik." Ayahnya berkata dengan penuh harap. Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk bersemangat.

"Papa! Bagaimana jika aku mengajukan ide untuk pembuatan game?" Mayuzumi bersemangat. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Papa, aku juga ma-"

Duar!

Sebuah mobil truck besar menabrak mobil yang mereka sewa. Mobil kecil itu masuk ke dalam jurang bersama dengan penumpangnya. Begitu juga dengan truck-nya.

* * *

Nothing

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Alur gak jelas, aneh, OOC maybe, OC, dll..

Genre:Crime (Maybe), Drama (Maybe), Ecchi (Maybe), Friendship, Romance (Little)

Gak suka? jangan lanjutin baca.

* * *

"(Name)! (Name)! bangunlah!" suara Mayuzumi berusaha membangunkan adiknya. Gadis kecil itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Nii-chan? Kita ada di mana?" katanya masih setengah sadar. Ia merasa sedikit lega melihat adik kesayangannya setengah sadar.

"Di rumah sakit." Jawabnya ragu-ragu. Gadis itu hanya bisa diam.

"Dimana papa dan mama?"

"Paman dan bibi bilang, mereka akan mengantarkan kita ke tempat peristirahatannya kalau kau sudah sembuh." Kata-nya tersenyum. Ia juga ikut tersenyum. Betapa polosnya mereka.

Setahun sudah sejak kejadian itu. Paman dan bibi mereka masih belum mau mengantar kedua anak itu ke tempat papa dan mama mereka ada. Sampai mereka benar-benar mendesaknya. Akhirnya paman dan bibi mereka menyerah.

"Bibi, bukannya kita mau pergi ke tempat papa dan mama?" Tanya Mayuzumi, bibinya tidak menjawab dan hanya menangis. Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa diam sambil melihat-lihat pohon-pohon dari dalam mobil. Mereka menuju ke pemakaman. Di sana ada dua batu nisan. Masing-masing terdapat nama orang tua mereka.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" kata Mayuzumi. Bibinya hanya menangis. Sedangkan gadis kecil itu hanya diam tak bergeming. Gadis itu berdiri di depan batu nisan. Dan memeluk batu nisan itu.

"Aku kangen Mama!" gadis itu tetap memeluk batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibunya. Lalu berpidah memeluk batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ayahnya. Bibinya masih menangis sambil memeluk gadis kecil berumur enam tahun itu.

"Nii-chan! Cepat beri salam pada mama dan papa!" gadis itu tersenyum ke arah kakaknya. Kakaknya malah menangis . awan mendung mulai menurunkan titik-titik hujannya.

"Paman, mama dan papa ada di sini kan?" dia sekali lagi memeluk kedua batu nisan itu.

"Dimanapun mereka, mereka akan tetap ada di sini." Kata bibinya menyentuh dada gadis kecil itu.

"Di sini?" gadis itu bingung dan bertanya dengan polosnya

"Ya, mereka akan selalu ada di hati kalian." Lanjut pamannya. Hujan pun mulai turun. Paman dan bibinya membuka payung yang mereka bawa. Lalu mereka pulang. Semuanya terasa hening.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian, bibinya yang biasanya di rumah, sekarang harus bekerja juga di perusahaan milik kakaknya. Sedangkan anak pemilik perusahaan itu tinggal di rumahnya bersama beberapa pelayan. Tapi lama kelamaan pelayannya semena-mena. Adik kakak itulah yang menjadi pelayannya jika paman dan bibinya sedang bekerja. Mereka sering di pukuli. Bahkan di pecut. Mereka di ancam jika mengadu kepada paman dan bibinya.

"Cepat pel lantainya! Dasar anak bodoh!"

Gadis itu menangis karena bentakan yang begitu kasar. Tangan kecilnya memegang gagang pel-an yang ukurannya lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya.

"Dasar Idiot! Begitu saja kau tidak bisa!" Pelayan itu menampar gadis kecil malang ini dan menendangnya di bagian kepala. Gadis itu hanya bisa menangis. Gadis itu mengelap air matanya dan berdiri lalu menendang perut pelayan itu.

"Beraninya kau!" Gadis itu di pecuti oleh pelayannya, ia hanya bisa diam dan menangis.

.

.

.

"Nii-chan? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya gadis kecil yang melihat kakaknya ada di jendela kamar mereka. Surai abu-abunya bergerak-gerak karena angin. Gadis dengan mata abu-abunya itu tetap menatap kakaknya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayo kita keluar dari rumah ini! Kita akan sepuasnya bermain di jalanan!" kata Mayuzumi. Gadis itu tampak memikirkan matang-matang tentang ajakan kakak tersayangnya itu. Ingin sekali ia bersama kakaknya. Sayangnya dia terlalu takut untuk hidup di jalanan. Gadis itu tampak menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakaknya menunduk sedih. Sejak mengetahui kematian orang tuanya, gadis kecil itu tak pernah benar-benar mengeluarkan emosinya. Ia mengambil sebuah kalung dan cincin yang ia sembunyikan di laci meja belajarnya.

"hanya ini yang kita punya. Ini cincin pernikahan papa dan mama. Jaga baik-baik." Kata gadis itu mengalungkan kalung milik mamanya. Kakaknya hanya menangis dan memeluk adiknya.

"Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku menyayangimu" Katanya. Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk

"Kau juga. Aku juga menyayangimu." Lalu anak laki-laki bersurai abu-abu keputihan itu kabur dari rumah. gadis itu hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dia menoleh ke arah adiknya. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan pada kakaknya. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu pergi.

.

.

.

"(Nama), apa kau melihat kakakmu?" Tanya bibi. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng berdusta.

"Aku kira tadi dia ada di bawah, ternyata tidak ada." Kata gadis itu polos.

"Sepertinya dia main ke rumah temannya." Kata paman. Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk dengan muka polosnya. Setelah selesai makan, gadis itu cepat-cepat pergi ke kamarnya. Ia berusaha tidur di kasurnya yang empuk. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Suara tembakan peluru dari luar kamarnya membuat tubuhnya semakin bergemetar.

"Apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku bergemetar?" gumam gadis itu tidak mengerti. Ia mencoba megingat-ingat masa lalunya. 'apa ini yang namanya ketakutan?'gumamnya dalam hati. Suara teriakan orang orang membuat tubuhnya semakin bergemetar.

AAAAAAAAA! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Suara teriakan yang mengerikan dan suara dari senapan membuatnya hanya bisa diam di kamar. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat tak beraturan. Dia mencengkram kuat-kuat bantalnya. Napasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Air matanya jatuh tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 15 menit suara tidak ada suara yang terdengar lagi. Gadis kecil yang malang itu tetap berada di kamarnya. Suara langkah seseorang terdengar dari luar kamar. Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Seorang laki-laki parh baya membuka pintu kamar gadis malang ini dan mendekatinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" katanya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk ketakutan. Laki-laki itu adalah tangan kanan paman-nya selama menjalani perusahaan. Laki-laki itu mengangkat gadis kecil itu dan membawanya keluar. Lalu ia dibawa pergi dengan mobil paman itu. Tak lama setelah itu, mobil polisi berdatangan.

"Paman, kenapa bibi dan pamanku tergeletak di lantai? Kenapa di tubuh mereka mengeluarkan darah?" kata gadis kecil itu dengan polosnya. Paman itu hanya tersenyum.

"Itu karena mereka lemah." Kata paman itu halus. Gadis kecil itu hanya memperhatikan wajah paman itu dengan muka polosnya.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh lemah ya paman?" katanya melihat jemari tangannya yang sangat kecil. Paman itu kembali tersenyum.

"Nanti paman akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi kuat."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Young rebels**

Itu adalah nama tempat yang di kelola oleh paman ini. Di sana banyak anak jalanan yang tidak punya orang tua di latih layaknya tentara. Tapi kebanyakan menjadi penjahat seperti teroris. Gadis kecil ini di bawa paman itu ke tempat mengerikan ini. Anak-anak seumurannya meliriknya dengan tatapan yang kosong. Gadis kecil ini hanya bisa diam.

"Tempat apa ini paman?"

"Ini adalah tempat untuk melatih anak-anak agar menjadi kuat." Kata paman itu halus. Gadis itu hanya melihat-lihat sekeliling tempat itu.

Gadis itu dilatih dengan keras. Sering kali ia diambang kematian. Dia adalah yang terbaik, apa lagi dalam hal menembak jarak jauh. Dia diberikan banyak julukan karena keterampilannya, misalnya The Eagle, The Predator, Blessed Sniper dan lainnya. Walau dia yang paling muda di kelompok itu, ia terpilih sebagai ketua kelompok Wolf dengan anggota yang sangat hebat. Wolf memiliki 5 anggota, yaitu (Name), Riko, Hyuuga, Teppei, dan Mira. Masing-masing mempunyai bakat utama. Bakat Riko adalah memecahkan kode. Hyuuga adalah orang yang jarang di perhatikan lawan, baisanya dia sering menempelkan kertas listrik jika lawan sedang lengah . Mira adalah gadis yang sangat handal bermain pisau atau semacamnya. Sedangkan Teppei handal dalam bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Biasanya mereka berlatih survival selama seminggu di hutan yang masih banyak serigalanya.

Gadis bersurai abu-abu itu sedang terduduk di atas kasurnya. Pandangannya kosong. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Besok ujian kelulusanmu (Name)." Suara seseorang memecah lamunan gadis itu. Matanya menangkap sesosok perempuan bersurai coklat yang sebaya dengannya mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Iya, setelah itu, aku akan pergi dari sini." Kata gadis itu. Temannya hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau kau lulus, pasti aku akan merindukanmu (Name)."

"Aku juga akan pasti merindukanmu Riko. Pasti aku akan merindukan kalian semua." Kedua gadis itu berpelukan.

"Kau harus lulus, kalau tidak, kau akan berada di sini lagi untuk dua tahun kedepan." Kata Riko menatap gadis itu dalam dalam.

Hari itupun datang. Para siswa yang akan mengikuti ujian berkumpul di lapangan. Masing-masing diujikan berdasarkan levelnya. (Name) berjalan di belakang pelatihnya. Paman yang mengajaknya kesini datang untuk melihatnya.

"Apa ini?" kata gadis itu melihat padang rumput yang luas dan di batasi tembok tingginya sekitar 50 meter.

"Ini adalah Sabana buatan."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kami meletakan singa Africa di sabana buatan ini. Kau harus membunuh pejantannya. Kami akan mengawasimu melalui udara."

Gadis itu sadar, ini adalah ujian tingkat tinggi. Pertaruhannya adalah lulus, di sini selama dua tahun, atau mati dimakan singa. Gadis itu pun menghela napas dan memasuki arena dengan mobil.

Dia mendekat ke pohon dan tiarap di bawahnya. Terhadang rumput-rumput yang tinggi. Tapi matanya masih bisa melihat pergerakan singa jantan yang jaraknya 2,8km darinya dengan dihalangi rumput-rumput. Dia segera menyiapkan senapannya. Menunggu waktu yang tepat. Tangannya sudah siap menekan senapan itu.

Duar!

Senapannya sangat cepat. Burung-burung berterbangan karena terkejut dengan suara senapan itu. Gadis itu berdiri dan melihat singa itu berlari dengan sangat cepat kearahnya. Dia segera memanjat pohon. Singa yang di perutnya sudah tertancap peluru itu makin mendekat. Gadis ini sudah bersiap dengan senapannya.

'aku harus menembak ke kakinya agar dia tak bisa berlari' batin gadis itu

Duar!

Pelurunya menancap ke kaki sebelah kanan bagian belakang kucing raksasa itu. Kucing raksasa itu terjatuh kemudian dia diam sebentar menjilati kakinya dengan peluru yang masih menancap. Dia berjalan dengan pincang ke arah gadis itu. Perutnya sudah berlumuran darah segar akibat tertancap peluru yang pertama gadis itu tembakkan. Gadis berumur 13 tahun itu menyeringai.

"Aku suka sikap pantang menyerahmu" kata gadis itu.

DUAR!

Gadis itu mengincar jantung singa itu. Dan tampaknya pelurunya tepat sasaran. Singa itu terbaring dan sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Gomen." Kata gadis itu melihat dari atas pohon. Iapun turun untuk mencari pintu keluar arena sabana buatan itu. Di belakangnya, sekitar 1,5km ada rumput-rumput yang bergerak tak sama dengan rumput lainnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan cepat-cepat berlari. Tentu saja, singa betina mengejarnya. Dengan sigap dia lari ke arah selatan, dimana ada pintu keluar dari sabana buatan itu. Tentu saja, singa itu kelaparan. Ini hanya buatan, dan hanya ada singa. Gadis itu memang sudah lolos ujian ini. Tapi belum lolos dari singa-singa itu.

RAWR!

Seekor singa betina ada di depannya. Gadis itu langsung menembaknya dengan pistol yang ia bawa. Pintu keluarnya masih 300m lagi. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Ada 4 ekor singa betina yang mengejarnya. Dan jaraknya juga semakin mendekat. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung dalam posisi siap menembak. Matanya memperhatikan gerakan para betina itu dengan cepat. Tangannya menekan pistol itu. Tiga betina langsung tumbang dengan satu kali tembak.

"Meleset?" katanya membelalakan matanya. Bukan artinya ia tak pernah meleset jika menembak benda bergerak secepat itu. Tapi singa itu hanya berjarak 7 meter di depannya. Singa itu menimpa tubuh mungilnya. Gadis itu hanya berusaha menendang tubuh singa yang beratnya 4x lebih berat dari berat badan gadis itu. Terlalu berat. Singa itu sudah menyiapkan kukunya untuk merobek kulit wajah mulusnya. Singa itu sudah mengangkat cakarnya hendak menrobek wajah gadis mungil itu.

DUAR! DUAR!

Suara senapan kembali terdengar. Singa itu tumbang, dan terlihat dua peluru yang menancap di lehernya. Itu peluru beracun. Sedangkan yang tadi ia gunakan tidak mengandung racun. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Ada sebuah mobil jeep yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"Himuro-Senpai!, Kagami-Senpai!" gadis itu melambaikan tangan. Himuro memegang senapan dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memegang mobil agar tidak jatuh. Kagami yang mengendarai mobil itu. Itu adalah kakak kelasnya. Gadis itu hanya berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Himuro

"Hm! Hanya luka ringan yang ada di bahuku." Kata gadis itu naik ke mobil jeep yang dipakai untuk menjemputnya. Jeep yang belakangnya terbuka itu memutar arah menuju pintu keluar. Setelah keluar, lukanya segera di bersihkan dan diobati dengan alcohol 95%. Pasti itu sangat perih.

Akhirnya gadis itu dinyatakan lulus dari neraka kejam itu. Tak lupa berfoto bersama teman-teman seperjuangan-nya. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia kembali ke rumah paman yang membawanya ke tempat itu. Gadis itu sangat senang bisa menjadi kuat sekarang.

"Baiklah [Name], selamat atas kelulusanmu." Katanya sambil menyetir mobil. Gadis hanya mengangguk senang

Author P.O.V

Kamu pulang ke rumah paman itu. Sudah delapan tahun kamu tidak kembali ke sana karena belajar untuk menjadi kuat. Kamu meletakan barang-barangmu di kamarmu dan merapihkan kamarmu. Kamupun berbaring di kasurmu yang jauh lebih empuk di banding yang biasanya kamu tiduri. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarmu. Yang kamu tahu itu adalah paman yang membantumu agar bisa menjadi kuat.

"Masuk!"

"[Name], kau akan menjadi model majalah perusahaan ayahmu mulai besok. Jadi kamu akan selalu memakai baju ini setiap hari, kecuali saat tidur." Kata paman itu menunjukan baju bikini berwarna emas, di bagian belakangnya, terdapat tujuh buntut rubah yang berwarna sama dengan warna bajunya. Sebenarnya kamu hendak menolaknya. Yang kamu tahu, itu adalah baju renang saat kamu belajar menjadi kuat dulu. Tapi dia adalah orang yang baik sampai mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi kuat, jadi apa boleh buat. Kamu mengangguk, lalu paman itu juga memberikan wig berwarna emas (lagi) dengan kuping rubah di atasnya. Kamu hanya bisa menurut padanya. Diapun keluar dan menutup pintu kamarmu.

.

.

.

.

"Ini lebih melelahkan dari pada latihan." Gerutumu. Kamu melihat tumpukan majalah yang ada di pojokan kamarmu. Terdapat fotomu dengan berbagai pose sebagai cover majalah itu. Kamu hanya melihat-lihat edisi khusus Foxes yang berisi segala macam tentang rubah. Berbagai julukan yang kamu terima dari penggemarmu seperti Lady Fox, Fox Queen, dan sebagainya yang bertema rubah. Kamu hanya memperhatikan pose-pose yang menurutmu agak aneh itu. Seperti mengigit jempolmu dengan ekspresi wajah yang agak berlebihan dan tentu saja, kamu meminta pose 'menembak' dengan senapan yang di beri nama The Golden Gun dan tentu saja di lengkapi dengan peluru emas. Di tambah lagi, kamu di jadikan tokoh utama dalam game ber-genre tembak-menembak yang membuatmu semakin famous. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarmu yang membuatmu kaget.

"Masuk." Katamu, seseorang membuka pintunya. Itu hanya paman yang membawakanmu susu dan lasagna kesukaanmu.

"Oyasumi [Name]." katanya sambil meletakan makanan itu di meja belajarmu. Makan malammu hari ini lasagna. Sebenarnya itu akan membuat tubuhmu membesar. Tapi apa boleh buat? Masa iya kamu akan menolak makanan kesukaanmu?

"Arigatou Oji-san." Katamu tersenyum.

"Dihabiskan ya!" katanya. Kamu hanya mengangguk dan dia keluar dari kamarmu. 'tumben sekali paman mengantarkan makanan ke kamarku.' Pikirmu. Memang biasanya pelayan pribadi paman yang mengantarkannya. Tapi kamu tak terlalu memikirkan itu dan langsung memakannya.

"Bagaimana kalau 20 juta yen, Shirogane?"

"Kau pikir merawat gadis itu mudah? Itu belum cukup Nakatani."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau 400 juta yen. Hanya untuk malam ini?"

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Kedua orang itu berjabat tangan sebagai tanda 'deal' dengan tawaran itu.

.

.

.

.

Kamu membuka kelopak matamu perlahan-lahan, kepalamu sangat pusing dan terasa berputar-putar. Dirimu ada di bawah kendali obat. Dirimu berada di sebuah kamar yang mewah. Lebih tepatnya, ini kamar hotel berbintang lima dan kamar VVIP. Iris matamu menangkap sesosok bayangan dengan pakaian hitam yang cukup formal.

"Aku sudah siap tuan." Katamu secara tidak sadar mengatakan itu. Orang itu hanya tersenyum ke arahmu. Dia mendekatimu dan mengangkat dagu-mu.

"Kau adalah milikku malam ini, [Name]-chan." Katanya. Kamu hanya tersenyum. Dia mulai membuka bolero yang kamu kenakan dengan lembut. Dia mengusap-usap kepalamu dan mendekatkan mukanya ke depan mukamu

Duak!

Seseorang mendobrak pintu kamar itu. Dengan pakaian bertuliskan FBI, mereka mengangkat senjatanya dengan sigap. Seseorang langsung membawamu ke balkon dan menjatuhkan tubuhmu dari lantai 12. Kamu terjatuh di mobil Lambor*hini Aven*ador berwarna merah dengan posisi terduduk. Orang yang mengendarainya langsung membawamu pergi dari sana.

Seorang perempuan berkepala tiga menemukan anting emas.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu ketua?"

"Ya, ini akan mempermudah misi kita." Kata perempuan berambut pirang itu. Laki-laki tua bernama Nakatani itu di tangkap karena sudah menjadi buronan dunia. Ia dicari di Prancis, Italy, German, dan lainnya. Ia di gugat karena meledakan dua gedung hotel dan tiga gedung kedutaan.

.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus Haizaki, dari mana kau mendapatkan gadis terkenal ini?"

"Aku selalu mendapatkan cara untuk mendapatkan banyak uang." Jawab laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu sambil meminum sake. Dirimu dibaringkan di tempat tidur yang cukup nyaman. Kamu berada di pasar wanita sekarang. Dirimu sudah di suntik obat (lagi) tadi. Tentu saja kamu dijual dengan harga mahal, karena kamu adalah seorang model terkenal. Gaun tidurmu yang berwarna putih sudah lusuh.

"Bagaimana dengan Silver? Apakah dia selamat?" kata orang yg bernama Nash Gold JR. itu.

"Oh, ayolah. Dia sudah di tangkap FBI sekarang." Kata Haizaki dengan muka mabuk. Haizaki bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mau bermain dengannya."

"Kau bodoh. Nanti harga jualnya jadi menurun." Kata Gold. Haizaki hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Permisi, apa ada yang special malam ini?" kata laki-laki paruh baya menghampiri mereka.

"Kami punya yang sangat special. Pasti anda tertarik." Kata Gold menunjukan kamarmu ke orang itu.

"Aku beli dia. 500 juta yen"

"Dia hanya di sewa untuk satu malam tuan." Kata Haizaki masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Laki-laki paruh baya itu seperti memikirkan sesuatu, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika aku beli dia dengan harga 5 milyar yen." Katanya tersenyum licik. Haizaki dan temannya itu tampak saling memberi kode.

"Baiklah kami terima. Dia milik anda."

Laki-laki tua itu langsung memindahkanmu dari kamar ke mobilnya yang mewah. Lalu ia segera memberikan uang tunai pada kedua laki-laki yang sedang mabuk itu. Lalu ia membawamu pergi ke rumahnya.

Kamu di bawanya ke ruangannya. Tubuhmu di baringkan ke sofa yang sangat empuk. Perhelan-helan kamu membuka matamu. Kamu melihat sosok yang kamu kenal.

"Istirahat saja dulu."

"Apa yang terjadi denganku Oji-san?" katamu memegang kepalamu yang sangat pusing. Orang yang kamu panggil Oji-san itu hanya diam tak menjawab. 'kalau dia tahu, aku mau menjualnya. Enak saja menjual model cantik seperti dia.' Pikir laki-laki itu, lagi pula, uang 5 milyar itu adalah uang palsu. Dia melihat ke luar dari jendela. Lalu ia menarik tanganmu. Ia menekan sebuah buku dari rak yang ada di kantornya.

"Kita mau kemana Oji-san?"

"Kamu harus bersembunyi." Katanya menarik tanganmu menuruni tangga yang berada di belakang rak buku itu. Lalu pintunya tertutup dengan sendirinya. Ia memasukanmu ke dalam sebuah sel seperti di penjara.

"jangan berisik. Aku harus pergi." Katanya. Kamu hanya mengangguk karena masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Lalu laki-laki bernama Shirogane itu pergi bersama pelayan setianya meninggalkanmu sendirian.

"Kalian cari gadis itu bersama Nijimura-kun dan Izuki-kun."

"Baik!"

Sembilan orang anak muda berlari menuju ruang kerja Shirogane. Satu-satunya perempuan bersurai pink itu mendobrak pintunya dengan menendang pintu itu. Semuanya masuk dengan sangat hati-hati. Tak ada seorangpun di sana. Mereka menurunkan senjata mereka. Mencari-cari petunjuk ke mana penghuni rumah pergi. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda memperhatikan lukisan yang bergambarkan dirimu sedang pose menembak ke arah sebuah rak buku. Pemuda itu-pun mendekati rak itu dan menemukan sebuah buku berwarna biru yang polos. Ia menekannya. Sebuah pintu kembali terbuka dengan tangga menuju bawah tanah di dalamnya.

"Kerja bagus Kuroko!" kata senpai-nya itu. Lalu ia turun ke bawah sana bersama yang lainnya.

"Alex-san, kami menemukan pintu rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah." Kata Izuki melalui walkie talkie yang ia bawa.

"aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Suara seorang perempuan dari sebrang sana.

Nijimura memasang peledak pada pintu besi yang ada di sana.

DUAR!

Pintunya hancur, dan mereka masuk ke dalamnya. Memang terlihat seperti penjara. Dan baunya agak busuk di sini.

"Aku menemukan seseorang-ssu!" kata pemuda berambut kuning yang agak berisik itu. Yang lain segera mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda berambut merah membuka sel yang mengurungmu dengan pisau leser.

"Dia kan model itu-ssu! Aku mau bekerja sama dengannya-ssu!"

"Berisik Kise!"

Pemuda bersurai biru tua mendekatimu dan menyekapmu dengan sebuah kain. Kamu yang sudah setengah sadar, sekarang kembali pingsan lagi.

"Memangnya kita membawa obat bius?" kata pemuda berambut ungu sambil memakan snack-nya.

"Apa yang kalian temukan?" suara seseorang membuat mereka hening seketika. Perempuan berambut pirang itu masuk ke dalam sel dimana dirimu ada di sana. Diapun tersnyum melihatmu.

"Sayang sekali, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti [Name]-chan."

.

.

.

.

Kamu membuka matamu perhelan-helan. Sinar lampu yang membuat matamu terasa perih membuatmu kembali memejamkan matamu. Kepalamu masih terasa berputar-putar. Yang terakhir kali kau ingat adalah, kau sangat mengantuk selesai makan malam. Kamu mengubah posisi tubuhmu ke arah kanan. Kamu kembali membuka matamu. Banyak peralatan kedokteran. Kamu terduduk di kasur itu. Semuanya masih terlihat agak buram.

"Kau sudah sadar."

Kamu menoleh ke sumber suara. Kamu melihat gadis bersurai pink dengan wajahnya yang kawaii menurutmu.

"Ah.. Dimana ini?" katamu

"Ini di markas kami."

"markas?" katamu. Kamu melihat sekeliling ruanganmu.

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki."

"Oh.. Aku [Name]." katamu menjabat tangannya.

"Kamu terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat-obatan." Katanya. Kamu tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

"Obat-obatan?"

"kamu mengkonsumsi obat-obatan berbahaya dan obat tidur terlalu banyak."

"Tidak mungkin." Katamu tidak percaya. Kamu hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tapi tenang saja, kami sudah menetral-kannya." Kamu menghela napasmu lega. Walau tetap saja namanya kau pernah mengkonsumsinya. Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu, kalian langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ohayou Alex-san."

"Ohayou Momoi-chan." Katanya. Kamu hanya mengangguk kepadanya. Diapun mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping kasur yang sedang kamu dudukki.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku sedikit pusing dan mual." Katamu. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau tau apa itu FBI?"

"itu adalah organisasi musuh yang sangat berbahaya." Katamu. Itulah yang mereka beritahu saat kamu ada di tempat pelatihan neraka itu. Orang yang bernama Alex itu hanya tersenyum. Ia memintamu untuk menceritakan semua yang kamu tahu. Kamu menceritakan semua yang kamu pelajari selama di Young Rebels dan kenapa kamu bisa kesana.

"Kau sedang berada di markas FBI."

"APA!?" katamu

"Tenanglah, sebenarnya FBI itu adalah polisi dunia. Kami mengejar paman yang membawamu ke tempat itu." Kata Momoi. Sebenarnya kau hendak kabur. Tapi kepalamu masih terasa sangat pusing.

"TIDAK! ITU TIDAK BENAR!" kamu hendak turun dari tempat tidurmu tapi di tahan oleh Momoi.

"Biar ku jelaskan dulu!"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan!"

Momoi menahan tanganmu agar tidak pergi. Alex memberikanmu beberapa berita lama tentang criminal beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kamu melihat satu-persatu berita itu. Matamu rasanya ingin menangis tak percaya dengan semua yang kamu baca.

"Itu pasti bohong!" katamu.

"Tak satupun kebohongan yang ada di berita ini." Kata Alex. Kamu-pun di bawa ke penjara bawah tanah untuk menemui seseorang di sana.

"Nakatani-san…" katamu. Orang yang berada di dalam sel itu hanya menoleh ke arahmu.

"Ada apa? [Name]-chan?"

"Bisa kau ceritakan siapa itu Oji-san?" katamu. Suaramu agak bergetar. Dia hanya menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya, Oji-san mu adalah seorang Terroris yang di cari kepolisian." Kata orang itu.

"Bukannya polisi itu orang jahat?"

"Semua yang diajarkan kepadamu dulu, itu tidak benar [Name]-chan. Itu adalah kebalikan dari fakta." Katanya. Kamu mencoba berpikir dan mengingat semuanya. Yang ternyata kebohongan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku waktu itu?"

"Shirogane menjual-mu padaku, dan aku tertangkap." Katanya. Kamu menutup mulutmu. Pipimu terasa basah dan hangat. Kamu tak percaya dengan semua fakta ini.

"Kami menemukan antingmu di kamar hotel Nakatani. Dan kami segera melacakmu." Kata Alex yang berdiri di sampingmu. Kakimu terasa sangat lemas.

"Dan, Shirogane juga yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuamu tewas dan paman dan bibimu meninggal karena pembunuhan." Kata Nakatani. Kamu hanya bisa diam dan menghapus air matamu yang keluar tadi.

'tega sekali dia! Membunuh orang demi uang!' katamu dalam hati setelah berpikir lagi. Kamu hanya menundukan kepalamu. Alex membawamu keluar dari penjara itu. Kamu hanya menunduk dengan kepalamu yang terasa semakin berat saja. Tiba-tiba tergambar di kepalamu saat kamu berfoto bersama keluargamu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kamu ingat harapan terakhir yang terucap dari laki-laki yang selalu melindungimu itu.

"[Name]-chan. Aku menawarkanmu untuk bergabung bersama kami."

"Apa?" katamu kaget mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kami membutuhkan kemampuanmu untuk misi-misi kami selanjutnya." Kata Alex-san serius.

'Hufft… sekarang hal yang membingungkan datang lagi' gerutumu dalam hati. Kamu hanya menghela napasmu.

"Aku masih harus memikirkannya."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu. Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu." Katanya membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Di sana terdapat kasur, lemari dan kamar mandi.

"Terima Kasih. Aku akan memikirkannya." Kata-nya. Kamupun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan langsung merebahkan tubuhmu di kasur lumayan keras itu. Kamu memikirkan apa yang kamu dengar barusan. Tentang masa lalumu yang pahit. Semua kenangan yang membuat air mata mengalir. Kamu hanya bisa menghela napasmu.

"tak ada gunanya menangis" gumammu. Kamu pergi ke balkon yang ada di kamar itu. Kamu melihat pantai yang indah. Dan menghirup udara segar.

'Sudah lama tidak pergi ke pantai'

'Apa? Pantai?' katamu sekali lagi memperhatikan ombak. Dan kamu sadar, ini bukanlah Tokyo. Ini adalah pulau terpencil. Kamu merebahkan tubuhmu di kasur. Kamupun memejamkan matamu dan terlelap. #padahalmasihpagiudhtidurlagi

.

.

.

.

Kamu terbangun karena suara bising yang terdengar di telingamu. Dengan malasnya, kamu bangkit dari tempat tidur itu dan mengelap cairan yang ada di pipimu. Lalu kamu kembali ke balkon untuk menikmati angin pantai. Sekarang, kamu tahu. Kenapa dia tidak menjagamu terlalu ketat. Karena ini adalah pulau terpencil. Jadi tak perlu repot-repot menjagamu. Kamupun pergi untuk menemui Alex.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu [Name]?" katanya tersenyum ke arahmu. Kamu hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Aku akan bergabung." Katamu. Alex hanya tersenyum ke arahmu.

"Ikut aku." Kata Alex berjalan. Kamu hanya mengikuti Alex dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

Duar!

"Aominecchi! Itu bahaya! Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang terluka?!"

"Namanya juga latihan menembak!"

"Tapi itu berbahaya-ssu!"

"Berisik!"

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu. Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kita punya anggota baru." Kata Alex. Kamu masih berdiri di belakangnya. Dia memberi kode kamu harus berada di depannya sekarang. Semuanya hanya bingung kenapa kamu dimasukan ke dalam organisasi itu.

"Namaku [Name], salam kenal." Katamu membungkuk. Alex hanya tersenyum.

"Mohon kerja samanya!" kata Alex mendorongmu masuk ke ruangan itu lalu menutup pintunya.

"Kenapa harus dia nanodayo?"

"Alex-san memang sulit di tebak-ssu."

Semuanya memperhatikanmu dari atas ke bawah kecuali Momoi.

"Yaay! [Name]-chan bergabung!" kata Momoi memelukmu. Kamu hanya diam meliriknya.

"Baiklah, ini Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Aka-. Hei, dimana Akashi-kun?" kata Momoi tidak melihat Akashi di sana.

"Waah… [Name]-chan! Bukannya kau juga model?" kata Kise dengan mata yang blink blink (?)

"Ya, kau juga model bukan?" katamu menatap Kise.

"Yayayaya! Nanti aku harap kita bisa pemotretan bersama-ssu!" kata Kise bersemangat.

'jangan sok dekat denganku' katamu dalam hati. Kamu memang tidak terlalu suka dengan orang yang berisik seperti Kise. Kamu mengalihkan padanganmu kepada Midorima. Matamu membulat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" katanya. Kamu berlari mendekatinya.

"Kawaii!" katamu melihat boneka beruang berwarna putih yang ia pegang. Matamu membulat karena boneka beruang itu.

"Kenapa kau membawa beruang ini?" katamu

"Ini lucky item-ku hari ini, nanodayo." Jawab pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Kamu semakin gemas dengan beruang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Akashi-kun pergi?" kata Kuroko.

"Sepertinya dia sedang menyiapkan helicopter untuk kita pulang ke Tokyo-ssu!"

"Pulang?" katamu

"Tentu saja, ada yang salah?" kata orang yang bernama Aomine itu

"Aku kira kalian tinggal di sini."

"Tidak ini hanyalah markas rahasia. Jadi, jika kau membeberkannya, kami tak akan segan untuk membunuhmu." Kata seseorang dari arah pintu. Kamu memperhatikan pemuda bersurai merah yang sedikit lebih tinggi darimu itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, jangan lupa jaga gadis PSK ini." Kata Akashi tajam. Dadamu sudah terasa cukup sesak mendengarnya.

'PSK? Kau kira aku ini gadis macam apa hah?!' katamu dalam hati.

"Mohon dimaafkan [Name]-chan, Akashicchi orangnya memang begitu-ssu!" kata Kise. Kamu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kamu ikut mereka ke Tokyo atas perintah Alex.

Kalian mengendarai helicopter ke Tokyo, lalu kalian menuju rumah yang cukup besar dengan mobil.

"Ini tempat apa?"

"Ini rumah kami-ssu."

"Dan sekarang ini juga rumahmu!" kata Momoi riang. Kamu hanya memperhatikan rumah itu. Kamu merasa seperti tamu saja. Kamu di ajak masuk ke ruang tamu oleh Kuroko.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri-ssu!" kata Kise duduk di sofa.

"Murasakibara! Jangan makan terus! Bersihkan kamarmu!" perintah Akashi.

"Sebentar dong Aka-cin…" kata Murasakibara sambil memakan snack-nya itu.

Kamu jadi merasa mengganggu kesenangan mereka. Rasanya kamu hanya akan merepotkan untuk mereka dan menjadi nyamuk.

"Ah, lebih baik aku akan cari penginapan sa-"

"[Name]-chan, aku akan menunjukan kamar kita~" kata Momoi menarik tanganmu sebelum kamu menyelesaikan kalimatmu. Kamu hanya bisa mengikuti kemauannya.

"Selamat datang di kamar barumu!" kata Momoi riang. Kamu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang berwarna pink di mana-mana.

"S.. sugoii.." katamu, di kamarnya ada sebuah kasur tingkat.

"Apa dulu kau juga punya teman sekamar?" katamu melihat kasur yang di atas. Momoi hanya tersenyum dan menunduk.

"Ya, tapi dia mati saat menjalankan misi." Kata Momoi. Kamu hanya diam tak bergeming mendengarnya.

"Gomen."

"Tak masalah, kasurmu yang di atas ya!" katanya. Kamu hanya mengangguk menurut.

'Ini terlalu girly.' Batinmu. Pink, pink, pink. Tak ada warna lain. Hanya ada warna putih dan ungu sedikit di bagian atas tembok dan beberapa perabot. Kamu hanya menghela napasmu. Dan pergi menuju ruang tamu.

"Aku akan mencari makanan untuk makan malam kita!" kata Aomine. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Kamu melihat ke arah jam dinding. Ini sudah jam 11 malam.

"Biar aku saja yang akan memasak." Katamu. Yang lain langsung menoleh ke arahmu.

"Aku akan membantumu!" kata Momoi bersemangat.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu, karena aku lebih suka sendirian saat memasak." Katamu tersenyum ke arah Momoi.

"Souka…" kamupun pergi menuju dapur

"Apa kau ingat, bagaimana terakhir kali Satsuki memasak?" kata Aomine gemetar.

"Itu mengerikan-ssu…" kata Kise mengingat kembali masakan yang dibuat oleh gadis berambut pink itu. Makanan berbentuk nasi goring dengan sosis berbentuk gurita yang gosong itu membuat semua orang yang ada di rumah itu sakit perut. Kecuali si pembuat yang biasa biasa saja.

15 menit kemudian…

"Makanannya sudah siap." Katamu menuju ruang tamu. Semuanya meneguk ludah dan berjalan ke ruang dapur dengan lemas *minus Momoi*. Semuanya berkumpul di meja makan.

"Kalau makanan ini sampai membuatku sakit perut, aku akan menghancurkanmu." Kata Murasakibara tajam. Kamu hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengarnya.

"Apa rasanya enak-ssu?" kata Kise sedikit gemetar membayangkan rasanya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang coba." Kata Kuroko mengambil sesendok nasi goreng yang ada di piringnya. Semuanya menatap serius ke arah Kuroko termasuk kamu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Behind The Scenes #nggakjelashoo

Pemuda bersurai biru tua mendekatimu dan menyekapmu dengan sebuah kain. Kamu yang sudah setengah sadar, sekarang kembali pingsan lagi.

"Memangnya kita membawa obat bius?" kata pemuda berambut ungu sambil memakan snack-nya.

"Ini adalah kaus kaki milikku yang ku temukan di bawah kasurku." Katanya sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

* * *

Yee... selesai... gak jelas kan? *pinguin* ada yg bisa kasih ide buat judulnya? :'v hehehe... #authornyasengklek. Author updatenya bakal lama.. sekitar 1minggu-3bulan sekali #gakadaygnanya. okeh baiklah saudara saudari, terima kasih untuk yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfiction yang gak jelas seperti ini *pinguin* jangan lupa makan-makanan yang sehat. hindari makanan palsu *pinguin* jangan sampe lupa makan, nanti kamu sakit :') #efekjones. ok Sankyu~~~ Cling! *authornya ilang*


	2. First Mission?

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang coba." Kata Kuroko mengambil sesendok nasi goreng yang ada di piringnya. Semuanya menatap serius ke arah Kuroko termasuk kamu. Iapun memasukan nasi goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan sendok. Mengunyahnya, dan menelannya. Tiba-tiba matanya berhenti berkedip.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise menangis

"Ini.."

"Segera bawa dia ke UGD!" kata Momoi panik.

"Ini enak kok.." kata Kuroko memakan sesendok lagi nasi goreng yang ada di piringnya. Semuanya masih ragu-ragu untuk mencobanya.

"Ini enak kok!" kata Momoi. Semuanya mulai makan walau pertamanya sedikit ragu-ragu. Kecuali Akashi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya Akashi-chin? Ini enak kok." Kata Murasakibara sambil mengunyah makananya.

"Jangan berbicara sambil mengunyah makanan Murasakibara!"

"Kenapa Mido-chin selalu mengatur-aturku hah?"

"Cukup." Kata Akashi menghentikan mereka berdua. Dengan sekejap, mereka langsung diam.

"Aku tak mau memakan makanan yang membuatku sakit perut. Terlebih lagi, dia itu gadis yang pernah di jual." Kata Akashi melirikmu. Kamu hanya menghela napasmu berusaha menahan amarahmu. Kalau di tempatmu dulu, pasti temanmu sudah kau congkel bola matanya dengan garpu. Akashi hanya menatapmu tajam lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Akashi-kun memang begitu [Name]" kata Momoi menatapmu.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Katamu menunduk.

'apa-apaan dia itu? Kalau aku memang tidak di terima di sini, aku akan pergi! Tak usah merendahkanku! Dia kira dia siapa huh?' gerutumu dalam hati. Kamu-pun menunggu semuanya menghabiskan makanannya dan mencuci piring mereka.

"[Name]-chan! Harusnya kau tak usah repot-repot!" kata Momoi yang baru datang selesai kamu membereskan semuanya.

"Aku yang memasak, jadi aku juga yang harus membersihkannya." Katamu meninggalkan Momoi yang masih ada di dapur. Makanan dan piring milik Akashi masih kamu biarkan di meja dengan di tutupi dengan tudung saji dari rotan. 'barangkali nanti malam ada seseorang yang kelaparan' pikirmu. Kamu beranjak pergi ke kolam berenang di halaman belakang. Rumah yang cukup luas kan? Bahkan sangat luas jika hanya untuk 10 orang. Kamu duduk di kursi malas yang ada di pinggir kolam. Memperhatikan cahaya yang terpantul di air. Tiba-tiba terbayang terakhir kali kamu berenang bersama keluargamu di kolam belakang rumahmu dulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini?" seseorang memecah lamunanmu. Kamu menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Tidak." Katamu singkat. Lalu kamu bangkit dari tempatmu. Kamu pergi meninggalkan Midorima yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Lebih baik aku segera tidur, Nanodayo." Katanya.

Kamu pergi ke dapur untuk mencari makanan kecil yang ada di sana. Kamu memutuskan membuat salad dan akan makan di meja makan. Kamu melihat Akashi yang sedang duduk di depan piringnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" katamu. Akashi menoleh ke arahmu

"Tidak ada."

"Mau kau apakan makanan itu? Kau lapar?" katamu

"Tidak, aku akan membuangnya." Kata Akashi, kamu hanya menghela napasmu dan duduk di kursi di sebrang kursinya. Kamupun meletakan mangkuk berisi salad yang kamu buat di depan Akashi.

"Kalau kau lapar, makan ini, biar aku yang makan nasi gorengnya." Katamu menarik nasi gorengnya ke depanmu. Akashi hanya diam memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak mau memakan makanan yang di buat oleh gadis murahan sepertimu." Kamu yang sedang memasukan sendok ke mulutmu berhenti tiba-tiba. Kamu menundukan kepalamu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud gadis murahan?" katamu sambil tertunduk.

"Tentu saja ka-"

DUAR!

Sebuah peluru melewati leher Akashi sebelum dia selesai berbicara. Matanya membelalak akibat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Bisa kau jaga perkataanmu?" katamu masih sambil menunduk.

"karena aku juga manusia biasa yang punya perasaan." Katamu sambil menghela napasmu dan kembali menyantap makanan yang ada di depanmu. Akashi masih shock dengan yang barusan. di mana tiba-tiba kamu berubah menjadi monster pembunuh.

"[Name]cchi menyeramkan-ssu." Kata Kise yang mengintip kalian berdua

"Dia itu monster." Kata Aomine dengan kaki yang gemetar.

"Aku rasa aku harus menjaga sikapku, kalau tidak aku bisa mati di tempat." Kata Momoi dengan suara agak gemetar.

Kamu yang sudah menyadari kalau mereka ada di sana hanya bisa tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Hei kalian! Jangan bersembunyi di sana!" katamu sambil terkekeh. Yang dimaksud hanya ber-sweat drop berjamaah dan mendekatimu. Sedangkan Akashi bangkit dan pergi entah kemana.

* * *

Nothing

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Alur gak jelas, aneh, OOC maybe, OC, dll..

Genre:Crime (Maybe), Drama (Maybe), Ecchi (Maybe), Friendship, Romance (Little)

Gak suka? jangan lanjutin baca.

* * *

"[Name], Truth or Dare?" kata Midorima

"Truth."

"aku yang memberikannya pertanyaan! Siapa orang yang kau sukai [Name]-chan?" kata Momoi langsung bersemangat.

"Tidak ada." Katamu singkat. Yang lainnya hanya menghela napas. Kamupun memutar pulpen yang ada di depanmu dan pulpennya berhenti menunjuk ke arah pemuda bersurai merah dengan matanya yang berwarna merah.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Kata Akashi menghela napas. Kise langsung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Di misi yang akan datang, kau harus satu kelompok dengan [Name]cchi!" kata Kise bersemangat. Kamu yang sedang meminum susu kotak sampai tersedak mendengarnya.

"Apa?" katamu protes.

"Yang protes hukumannya akan ditambah 3x lipat nanodayo." Kata Midorima menaikan kacamatanya. Kamu hanya berdecih kesal. Akashi kembali memutar pulpennya dan menunjukan ke arahmu.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Seseorang membanting pintu dengan keras membuat semunya menoleh secara otomatis ke arah pintu itu.

"Ada apa senpai?" kata Momoi yang melihat Izuki terengah-engah..

"Kalian dipanggil Alex-san." Katanya terengah-engah. Semuanya segera bangkit dan pergi keluar. Tanganmu ditarik oleh Momoi. Sayangnya kamu tak punya alas kaki. Untunglah Momoi meminjamkannya padamu. Rumah Alex memang tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi kalian hanya berlari kesana.

"Ada apa memanggil kami Alex-san?" kata Midorima terengah engah.

"Aku ada misi untuk kalian." Kata Alex dengan muka serius. Kalian semua langsung bersiap mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Nanti, aku akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan orang penting malam ini." Kata Alex. Kalian semua masih siap mendengarkannya.

"Jadi misi kalian adalah…"

"Belikan daftar barang-barang ini. Waktunya hanya 30 menit. (Name)-chan akan pergi bersama Momoi-chan." Kata Alex. Kalian hanya bersweatdrop ria.

"Misi macam apa itu?" katamu dengan suara yang kecil. Momoi hanya tertawa garing di sampingmu. Kalian segera berpencar membeli barang-barang itu. Lebih tepatnya makanan-makanan itu. Kamu bersama Momoi berlari ke pertokoan mencari toko kue kering di sana.

"Seingatku disini ada…" Kata Momoi berlari di depan diikuti denganmu. Orang-orang hanya memperhatikan kalian. Kalian memasuki toko kue kering yang cukup terkenal dan membeli pesanan-pesanan yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya orang itu lebih besar dari Musarakibara nanodayo." Kata Midorima sweatdrop melihat meja makan rumah sensei-nya itu.

"Jangan makan satupun Atsushi!" kata Akashi dengan suaranya yang tegas. Kamu hanya meliriknya dengan kekaguman. Karena, kamu suka suara yang seperti itu. Seperti ada manis manisnya gitu /lho?

"Aku lapar Aka-chin~"

"Aku jadi lapar-ssu…" kata Kise memegang perutnya melihat makanan itu.

"Tetsu, pakai misdirection milikmu untuk mengambil makanan ini.." bisik Aomine.

"Jangan macam-macam kalian! Nanti kalian akan kena marah Alex-san!" kata Momoi mengingatkan. Semuanya langsung terdiam membayangkannya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan dua pemuda berambut hitam di belakangnya.

"Kalian sudah rapihkan semuanya?" kata Alex melihat-lihat sekeliling. Kalian hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita makan-makan!" kata Nijimura mengangkat tangannya semangat. Alex hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kamu hanya diam karena tak tau apa yang harus kamu katakan.

"Aominecchi! Itu punyaku!"

"Ini punyaku!"

"Muk-kun, kau jangan terlalu banyak makan…" kata Momoi, tapi Murasakibara tak menghiraukannya. Kamu hanya diam menatap mereka dan pergi ke balkon. Menatap lurus ke arah menara listrik yang cukup tinggi. Entah kenapa kau teringat latihan memanjat di neraka mengerikan itu dulu. Bahkan kamu melihat beberapa temanmu mati karena jatuh dari ketinggian. memang sudah biasa melihat orang-orang itu mati karena mereka lemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, kouhai?" suara seseorang membuat lamunanmu pecah. Kamu menoleh ke arah orang itu dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang kamu tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Tidak ada…" katamu menatapnya datar. Kamupun berbalik menatap menara itu kembali. Kembali mengingat masa lalumu yang lumayan suram itu. Kamu menyadari pemuda berambut hitam tadi ada di sampingmu.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Katamu masih menatap menara itu.

"Kami sudah menghancurkan pelacak yang diselipkan di bagian tulang pahamu." Katanya menatap lurus. Bicaranya sangat tenang sehingga kamupun juga bisa menenangkan dirimu.

"Apa kau merasa aman bersama kami?" katanya masih menatap lurus. Kamu memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu.." katamu sambil menghela napasmu. Menurutmu, semuanya sama saja, pada akhirnya akan ada yang mati. Entah itu karena kecelakaan, atau karena memang harus dilakukan untuk bertahan hidup.

"[Name]-chan! Ternyata kau disana! apa yang sedang kau lakukan Nijimura-senpai?" suara cempreng dari gadis bersurai pink kembali membuatmu menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia menarik tanganmu menuju ruangan Alex. Sesampainya di ruangan itu, kamu duduk di sofa yang lumayan empuk. Momoi meninggalkanmu berdua dengan Alex.

Semuanya hening. Alex sedang membereskan dokumen-dokumen berantakan yang tergeletak di mejanya. Kamu hanya melihat kesekeliling ruangan.

"Jadi, siapa nama panjangmu?" katanya.

"[Long Name]."

"Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?" kamu mengerti siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' kamu hanya perlu mengingat sedikit masa lalumu.

"Dia bilang, aku harus kuat untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Dia memasukanku ke tempat itu. Setelah lulus, aku dijadikan sebagai model olehnya." Katamu menghela napas. Alex mendekatimu dengan membawa beberapa kertas foto di tangannya.

"Kau ingat siapa dia?" kata Alex duduk disampingmu sembari menunjukan foto itu. Kamu melihat foto itu. Di foto itu, terdapat seseorang yang amat kamu sayangi. Tanganmu bergetar memegang foto itu.

"Mama…" katamu menatap foto itu dalam-dalam. Kamu memeluk foto itu. Foto orang yang sudah sangat lama kau tak lihat wajahnya. Alex hanya tersenyum melihatmu.

'kenapa jantungku berdebar debar? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya ada air yang akan keluar dari mataku? Aku kenapa?' pikirmu tak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Yang kamu rasakan selama ini hanyalah ketakutan. Ketakutan akan dibuang.

"aku sangat merindukanmu [Name]-chan" kata Alex memelukmu. Kamu hanya diam di pelukannya sambil memeluk foto ibumu.

"Apa kau tak mengingatku?" katanya tersenyum ke arahmu. Kamu hanya menatapnya bingung. Dia hanya menghela napasnya.

"Kau waktu itu hampir diculik tahu…" kata Alex terkekeh mengingat kejadian itu. Kamu hanya mengingat kejadian saat kamu masih berumur 5 tahun. Kamu berusaha pulang sendirian dari sekolah, saat di tengah jalan, seseorang menggendongmu dan menutupi mulutmu dengan kain agar tidak bisa teriak. Untunglah ada Alex disana.

"Aku ingat itu…" katamu bersweatdrop ria. Alex masih terkekeh mengingat kejadian itu.

"Untunglah kau baik-baik saja…" katanya tersenyum padamu.

.

.

"Akashi…" suara seseorang membuat pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang duduk di kursi itu menoleh ke arah suara. Pemuda berambut hijau dengan benda aneh di tangannya menatap dingin pemuda bersurai merah itu. Midorima duduk di samping Akashi yang sedang duduk sendirian.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" kata Midorima

"Tidak ada…" katanya datar. Iris matanya menatap ke arah bulan purnama.

"Kau sedang memikirkan dia?"

"dia? Siapa maksudmu?" kata Akashi melirik ke arah temannya itu.

"lupakan.." kata Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

"bagaimana pendapatmu pada gadis itu?" kata Midorima kembali menaikan kacamatanya.

"Tidak ada, dia hanya gadis murahan."

"sepertinya kau sedikit tertarik dengannya."

"aku tidak tertarik, Shintarou. Aku hanya akan menjadikannya budak kita." Kata Akashi bangkit dari kursi taman itu lalu pergi.

 _To: Akashi_

 _From: Alex_

" _kids, sepertinya aku ada misi darurat sekarang! Pergilah ke bandara dan temui aku disana! Aku ada di landasan E12."_

 _-Alex_

Akashi membacakan pesan itu di depan semuanya. Kalian langsung bersiap berangkat. Dengan membawa 1 mobil dan 2 motor kalian berangkat ke bandara dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Izuki-senpai!" kamu memeluk tubuh Izuki kuat-kuat.

"peluk aku yang kuat!" kata Izuki, ia menarik gas hingga bertambah cepat. Bukannya kamu takut kecepatan. Hanya saja alas kakimu terjatuh tadi.

"Alas kakiku jatuh!" katamu sedikit berteriak.

"nanti kau bisa pakai milik Momoi-chan!" katanya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Dengan menambah kecepatan lagi, kalian menggunakan motor ke bandara. yang kamu pikirkan adalah 'mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan terkena masuk angin.'

Bandara selalu ramai. Jam masih menunjukan pukul empat sore. 10 orang anak muda menerobos memasuki area landasan.

"Maaf, kalian dilarang masuk."

"Tapi ini tugas kami-ssu!" kata Kise.

"Ini berbahaya!"

"Sialan kau!" Aomine mulai marah. Tapi dua orang penjaga memegang tangannya. Aomine memberontak dengan berusaha menendang mereka.

"Biarkan mereka lewat." Seseorang datang. Kalian tersenyum mendengarnya. Aomine langsung dilepaskan. Kalian langsung berjalan menuju TKP.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Alex-san?" kata Kuroko.

"Dia, Vero dan kelompoknya, penjahat itu ingin membajak pesawat. Sepertinya ia akan pergi ke Dubai." Kata Alex dengan muka yang serius. Kamu langsung memikirkan rencana untuk menyelamatkan seorang sandera yang sedang di todong dengan pistol.

"Kau membawa bala bantuan, Alex." Kata seseorang menyeringai dari dalam pesawat.

.

.

"To..tolong aku…" seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun di todong pisau di bagian lehernya.

"Isi bahan bakarnya! Atau aku akan membunuhnya!" kata penjahat itu.

"Hahahaha! Apa kalian sudah gila? Kalian membawa bocah sebagai bala bantuan kemari?!" katanya tertawa. Aomine yang amarahnya mulai memuncak berlari ke arah penjahat itu.

"Tenang Mine-chin!" kata Murasakibara menahan Aomine.

"Kenapa bocah ingusan? Kau takut?" kata penjahat yang menodong anak itu.

"Sebentar lagi bahan bakarnya akan terisi penuh. Apa semua penumpang sudah di evakuasi?" kata Alex

"Sudah nyonya."

"bagus."

Tiba-tiba Alex mendapat telpon dari nomor yang aneh (#4234742954#)

" _Lama tak bertemu, Alex…"_

" _Vero! Lepaskan sanderanya!"_

" _Isi bahan bakarnya sampai penuh… baru aku akan melepaskannya. Jika tidak, aku akan meledakan bandara ini…"_ katanya sambil terkekeh.

' _tch."_

Vero mematikan teleponnya sambil tersenyum melihat keluar jendela.

'Dari jarak ini, aku dapat melihat jelas pesawat itu' katamu membatin

Kamu tiarap di belakang rerumputan yang belum di potong. Jarak antara kau dan pesawat itu adalah 4 km. kamu segera mencari tempat yang bagus di tubuh penjahat itu untuk menancapkan peluru.

"Di jantung? Ah, terlalu cepat untuk mati. Di punggung telapak tangan? Pelurunya pasti akan tembus dan melukai sandera..baiklah di bagian sikunya." Gumammu. Kamu siap mendengarkan aba-aba dari ruang pengawas.

"bisa aku menembaknya sekarang?" katamu berseringai ria.

" _ya."_ Kata seseorang dari ruang pengawas.

DUAR!

Kamu menembakan peluru itu dengan halus. Dengan cepatnya peluru itu menancap di siku sang penodong. Bukan menancap. Peluru itu menembus tangannya. Penjahat itu melepaskan gadisnya.

"ketahuan kau gadis nakal…" kata seseorang dari belakang. Kamu hanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ara?" katamu kaget melihat teman lamamu itu.

"lama tak bertemu [name]" katanya sambil menodongkan pistol ke kepalamu. Kamu hanya berdecih melihatnya. Ara memang memiliki julukan The Shadow karena dia sangat tenang dan tak berbunyi.

"turunkan senjatamu." Kata seorang pemuda bersurai merah menodongkan pistol ke arah gadis berambut Fanta itu.

"tch." Kata Ara menurunkan senjatanya. Kamu hanya menatap Akashi yang menatapmu dingin. Akashi memborgol kaki dan tangan Ara.

" _[Name], tetap siaga dengan senjatamu. Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan terbang."_ Kata seseorang dari ruang pengawas. Kamu segera kembali ke posisimu. Pesawatnya benar-benar terbang.

" _semua orang disana sudah menghirup racun."_ Kamu langsung melihat Alex dan teman-temanmu yang masih berusaha berdiri.

"tch." Katamu kesal melihatnya _._

" _saat aku memberi aba-aba, aku mau kau menembak pesawat itu. mengerti?"_

"apa? Itu terlalu berbahaya!"

" _Itu cara terakhirnya! Bersiaplah!"_ katanya. Kamu menelan ludahmu. Dan bersiap dengan senjatamu. Pesawatnya sudah naik dan melipat rodanya.

" _tahan…, tahan…,tembak!"_

DUAR! JEDER! ((Apa itu jeder? :v / itu suara ledakan -"))

Kamu terkena radiasi dari ledakan tersebut. Dan tentu saja udara panas dan serpihan pesawat yang berterbangan ke arahmu. Kamu memejamkan matamu dan mengucapkan doa-doa yang kamu ingat.

.

"Satsuki! Tiarap!" kata Aomine merebahkan tubuh Momoi di aspal. Semuanya tiarap dengan segera.

"[Name]-chan!" teriak Momoi menoleh ke arah tempatmu berada. Tempatmu sudah ditutupi asap yang tebal karena ledakan itu.

.

"Aku dimana?" katamu berusaha memfokuskan pandangan. Dadamu terasa sesak karena asap yang tebal. Kamu merasa sesuatu menimpa badanmu. Kamupun menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Akashi?" katamu segera melepaskan diri dari tubuhnya yang menimpa badanmu. Kamu segera mengangkat Akashi. Dengan terbatuk-batuk, kamu berusaha membawanya ke dalam bandara. Kabut tebal yang membuat matamu perih dan napasmu terasa sesak. Kamu mengangkatnya berjalan ke sembarang arah.

"Akashi-kun?" kata Kuroko melihat dari asap yang tebal. Kuroko berlari ke arah kalian berdua.

"aku tak melihat apapun-ssu!"kata Kise dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kuro-chin! Jangan!" kata Murasakibara hendak menghentikan Kuroko. Kuroko tak mendengarkannya.

"Tetsu!" Aomine berlari mengejar Kuroko yang berlari ke arahmu.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, kamu berjalan lurus. Paru-parumu sudah penuh dengan asap. Matamu yang semakin buram membuatmu terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Pandanganmu tambah memburam.

"[Name]-chan!" kata seseorang yang suaranya sudah tak asing lagi bagimu.

"Kuroko-kun…"

Kamupun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Akashi P.O.V

"ehm.." kataku berusaha membuka mataku perlahan. Cahaya lampu membuat mataku terasa sakit. Aku menggerakan tangan kananku dengan perlahan. Menyentuh kepalaku karena terasa sangat pusing. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kananku. Terdapat meja berwarna putih. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiriku. Terdapat gadis berambut abu-abu sedang tertidur dengan alat bantu napas di hidungnya.

"[Name]…" kataku menatapnya dari jauh. Suara pintu terbuka membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu. Wanita berambut pirang datang mendekatiku.

"Alex-san.." kataku meliriknya.

"Kau sudah sadar Seijuurou.." katanya menatapku lega.

"bagaimana keadaannya?"

"dia terlalu banyak menghirup asap. Dia juga memaksakan diri untuk membawamu menemui kami. Walau itu gagal." Kata Alex tersenyum dan menoleh ke arahmu.

"apa dia baik-baik saja?" kataku khawatir padanya.

"Istirahat dulu saja." Kata Alex menenangkanku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Aku melirik dingin gadis besurai abu-abu itu. iris matanya tampak menunduk sejak pulang dari rumah sakit tadi. Kami ditinggal berdua di rumah. yang lain pergi ke sekolah. Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding. Masih menunjukan pukul 3:19. Sebentar lagi yang lainnya akan pulang. Aku masih memperhatikannya diam-diam. Dengan earphone di telinganya, ia mengotak-atik ponsel yang diberikan Alex-san padanya. Aku bangkit dari sofa yang aku duduki lalu duduk di lantai. Aku memainkan shogi dan sesekali meliriknya. Ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan.

'Dug'

Kakinya tersandung kabel playstation. Tubuhnya menimpa tubuhku.

Krek

Suara pintu terbuka. Kami menoleh ke arah pintu itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Kalian cocok sekali-ssu!" kata Ryouta berteriak seperti anak kecil. Satsuki mengambil foto kami berdua dengan ponselnya.

"Belum waktunya Akashi…" kata Aomine dengan nada malas. Dia segera bangkit dan menendang tubuhku ke tembok.

'tendangan macam apa itu?' kataku dalam hati. Mukanya terlihat memerah.

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU HAH?! MESUM!"

DUAR DUAR DUAR!

Gadis gila itu melepaskan tiga peluru dari pistol yang ia pegang. Aku dapat melihat semuanya bersweatdrop berjamaah. Begitu juga denganku. Untunglah pelurunya tidak mengenaiku. Semuanya terkena tembok.

"JELAS JELAS KAU YANG JATUH DI ATAS TUBUHKU! AKU BUKAN LAKI-LAKI YANG SUKA DENGAN WANITA MURAHAN!" kataku. aku mengambil pistol yang ada di atas meja di sampingku. Aku mengarahkan pistol itu padanya.

DUAR!

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk membunuhnya." Seseorang mengubah arah tembakanku ke langit-langit. Itu Shuuzo yang datang. Aku menghela napasku. Sorot mata gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi calm.

"Daijobu?" katanya mendekatiku.

"Tch. Jangan dekati aku…" kataku membuang muka. Dia hanya diam tak berkutik. Aku bangkit dari tempat itu dan pergi menuju kamarku.

Tok tok tok!

Suara pintu diketuk membuatku menoleh kearahnya.

"Masuk." Kataku. lagi-lagi gadis berambut abu-abu yang hampir membunuhku itu datang menghampiriku.

"Kau lagi, apa maumu?" kataku bicara dengan nada datar padanya.

"Aku minta maaf!" katanya memberikan sebatang coklat padaku. aku mengambil barang manis itu dari tangannya.

"Apa ini? Coklat?"

"sebagai permintaan maafku." Katanya menunduk.

"kau pikir kenapa ada polisi dan hakim jika maaf itu berguna?" kataku menatapnya dingin.

"Aku akan melakukan yang kau mau. Asalkan maafkan aku" katanya. Aku menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jadilah budakku." Kataku dengan senyuman paling tulus/? yang bisa ku buat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **ada yang kangen sama Author? sudah berapa lama saya menghilang? Thanks For Reading yaa... janga lupa Review... w kalo adaa ide buat judul tulis aja di Review w Sankyuuu...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku akan melakukan yang kau mau. Asalkan maafkan aku" katanya. Aku menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jadilah budakku." Kataku dengan senyuman paling tulus/? yang bisa ku buat.

"Hah?" katanya terdiam. Ia mematung.

"kau bilang kau akan melakukan yang aku mau?"

"Tapi-"

"Tapi apa?"

"Yayaya, baiklah." Katanya menghela napas. Aku tersenyum puas lalu menyuruhnya pergi dari kamarku.

* * *

Nothing

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: Typo(s) Author males betulin, Gaje, Alur gak jelas, aneh, OOC maybe, OC, dll..

Genre:Crime (Maybe), Drama (Maybe), Ecchi (Maybe), Friendship, Romance (Little)

Gak suka? jangan lanjutin baca.

* * *

Seperti biasanya, kami pergi ke sekolah. Pagi-pagi sudah tersedia roti dan susu hangat di meja kamarku. Dia memang pantas menjadi budak. Aku menghabiskan sarapanku dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Aku menyalakan shower dan membasahi tubuhku dengan air hangat yang keluar dari shower itu. aku memejamkan mataku. Entah kenapa sosok gadis bersurai abu-abu itu muncul di kepalaku. Aku segera membuka mataku dan kembali sadar. aku mengambil handuk dan keluar untuk mengenakan seragam.

Author P.O.V

'Alex sangat baik sampai dia mau menyekolahkanku di sekolah elite.' Pikirmu sambil tersenyum di atap sekolah. kamu memperhatikan murid-murid yang ada di lapangan.

"Kau akan mengikuti klub apa?" dengan kaget. Kamu melihat Kuroko sudah berdiri di sampingmu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Katamu berusaha menenangkan detak jantungmu yang sangat cepat karena kaget.

"Souka.." katanya. Kamu hanya mengangguk.

KRINGGG!

Bel masuk berbunyi. Kamu segera berlari ke kelasmu. Karena kamu sedikit 'ngaret' kamu baru turun lima menit setelah bel. Kamu berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Kamu memainkan ponselmu sambil berjalan.

Dug.

Kamu menabrak seseorang dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya. Dengan segera kamu mengambil buku yang terjatuh di lantai dan memberikan buku itu kepada pemiliknya.

"[Name]/Mira?" kata kalian berbarengan sambil menatap satu sama lain. Kamu menengguk air ludahmu melihatnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, [Name]" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menerima bukunya. Kamu hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman kecut.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Melewatkan 1 mata pelajaran saja?" katanya tersenyum kearahmu. Kamu mengangguk pada senpaimu itu. kamu mengekorinya menuju atap sekolah.

.

.

'Sial kemana anak itu?' kata Akashi yang dari tadi melihat ke arah mejamu yang kosong. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa resah tak melihatmu.

"Ada apa Akashi?" kata Midorima yang menyadari Akashi yang sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Tidak ada." Kata Akashi kembali menatap tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

.

.

"Sudah lama kita tidak begini ya?" kata Mira menatap lurus ke arah gedung olahraga. Kamu hanya mengangguk dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau bersekolah di sini?"

"Ya, aku meminta pada paman untuk bersekolah di sini." Katanya tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Semuanya menjadi hening.

"Apa kau berkhianat, [Name]?" kata Mira. Kamu terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. memikirkan pada siapa sebenarnya kamu berpihak. Kamu tak tahu harus memilih yang mana.

"Kembalilah kepada kami [Name]." katanya. Kamu semakin bingung harus memilih yang mana. Alex adalah teman ibumu. Tapi tujuanmu tak sejalan dengan mereka.

"Aku-"

.

.

.

.

"Lelahnya…" katamu sembari duduk di pinggir kasurmu. Rasa bosan menghampiri dirimu. Tak ada orang di rumah ini selain kamu. Kamu teringat percakapan tadi siang dengan Mira. Kalian menyepakati aturan yang telah kalian buat. Yaitu:

Dilarang mengganggu aktivitas pada jam sekolah.

Dilarang melukai satu sama lain pada jam sekolah.

Dilarang memperlihatkan benda tajam pada yang lain.

Semua aturan selesai pada saat pulang sekolah.

Kamu menyepakatinya karena merasa tak dirugikan. Entah setan macam apa yang merasuki pikiranmu, kamu masuk ke dalam kamar Midorima dan mengambil sebuah kotak. Lalu kamu menyambar laptop dan ponselmu dan mulai mengerjakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, apa kau melihat [Name]?" kata Akashi sambil membawa bola basket di tangannya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pulang." Kata Kuroko

"Apa Akashicchi mengkhawatirkan [Name]cchi?" kata Kise.

"Aku? Tidak." Kata Akashi menjauh meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan kalian tetap menaati peraturan. Sekolah sudah sepi. Kamu meletakan sebuah penghapus pada masing masing kelas, kamar mandi, dan juga ruang guru dan ruang kepala sekolah. setelah itu kamu pergi ke atap sekolah.

"[Name]…" seseorang memanggil namamu. Kamu menoleh ke arahnya. Itu Mira. Ia tersenyum padamu.

"Mira…"

"Ayo kita bertarung seperti dulu lagi…" katanya menunjukan sebuah pisau di balik badannya. Kamu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"sudah lama sekali ya, senpai…" katamu mengambil pisau yang ukurannya lebih kecil di balik kamejamu. Kamu mengambil ponsel terlebih dahulu dan menekan sesuatu. Angin berhembus menerpa rambut kalian. Mira berlari ke arahmu dengan cepat. Kamu masih diam di tempat memperhatikan gerakannya.

"Kau belum juga berubah, Mira." Katamu tersenyum. Kamu hendak menyelengkat kakinya. Tapi dia melompat dan menendang perutmu hingga kamu terpental agak jauh.

"Kau yang belum berubah…[Name]…" katanya tersenyum. Kamu hanya menahan rasa sakit akibat tendangan yang cukup keras tadi. Kamu berdiri dan berlari ke arah Mira. Mira menghindarimu dengan memiringkan badannya ke samping kiri.

"Gotcha!" bisikmu pelan. Kamu menendang perut Mira sebagai balasan tendangan yang ia berikan padamu tadi. Ia terpental dan menabrak tembok hingga temboknya sedikit retak. Terlihat sedikit darah ada di sudut bibirnya. Dia berlari ke arahmu dan menebas bagian perutmu. Kamu masih bisa menghindar, tapi bajumu robek dan perutmu mengeluaarkan sedikit darah dari luka ringan itu.

"Bye bye…" kata Mira tersenyum lalu menendangmu ke luar pembatas atap. Kamu terjatuh dari atap sekolahmu. Kamupun tersenyum.

"Bang!" bisikmu.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di seluruh gedung sekolah. semuanya hancur porak poranda. Seseorang berusaha menangkap tubuhmu sambil berlari hingga kalian berguling dan menabrak semak-semak.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" kata orang itu. seorang pemuda bersurai merah menyelamatkanmu. Untung saja ada dia. Kalau tidak pasti kau sudah mengalami lumpuh total atau kebutaan. Atau bisa saja mati.

"kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" katamu mengelap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarimu.

"kau kira aku rela kehilangan budakku begitu saja?" katanya menyeringai kepadamu. Kamu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutmu. Akashi menggendongmu dengan _bridal style_ ke gedung olahraga. Satu-satunya gedung yang tidak kamu ledakan.

"Itu Akashicchi!" kata Kise menunjuk ke arah kalian berdua dengan suaranya yang menggelegar seperti syahrini/oi. Semua berlari ke arah kalian.

"Apa yang terjadi nanodayo?!" kata Midorima.

"[Name]-chan! Daijobu?" kata Momoi panik melihat keadaanmu.

"Apa menurutmu dia kelihatan baik-baik saja heh?" kata Aomine yang melirik malas Momoi. Akashi menurunkanmu di dekat bench.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" kata Nijimura melihat keadaanmu.

"Jelas dia tidak baik-baik saja senpai..nyam nyam."

Kuroko membuka bajumu dan membersihkan lukamu dengan air yang dibawa oleh Momoi. Perutmu di perban dengan perban seadanya yang memang disiapkan untuk tim basket. Kamu meringis kesakitan. Tangan kananmu rasanya sangat sakit dan tidak bisa di gerakan.

"Ada apa [Name]? aku tahu itu sangat perih… bertahanlah…" kata Momoi memegang tangan kirimu.

"Tangan kananku tidak bisa digerakan." Katamu sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Kuroko menyentuh tangan kananmu dengan sangat sangat lembut.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Teriakmu kesakitan karena ulah Kuroko. Kamu yang reflex menendang muka Kise yang sedang memijat kakimu.

"Hidoi-ssu…" kata Kise.

"Sepertinya dia mengalami patah tulang nanodayo." Kata Midorima menaikan kacamatanya. Sekali lagi Aomine menyentuh tangan kananmu

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAKIT AHOOO!

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seperti di pengadilan. Kamu diadili di depan teman-temanmu oleh Alex. Kamu hanya bisa menundukan kepalamu karena ulahmu yang menghancurkan fasilitas umum. Kamu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Badanmu, tangan kirimu, kakimu diikat di kursi itu karena kamu berusaha kabur dari sana sejak tadi.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau berada di sini?" kata Alex duduk di kursi yang ada di depanmu. Kamu hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Alex kembali bertanya dan kamu kembali menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Coba katakan apa saja kesalahanmu!" kata Alex dengan suara yang lebih tegas. Kamu hanya memutar bola matamu sembari mengingat apa yang sudah kamu lakukan.

"Aku menghancurkan gedung sekolah(?)" katamu.

"Masih ada lagi nanodayo." Kata Midorima tegas. Kamu mencoba mengingat yang lainnya.

"apa?" katamu dengan nada tak bersalah.

"kau mencuri satu pack penghapusku nanodayo!" katanya sedikit berteriak.

"kau lompat dari lantai 4!" kata Momoi

"kau menendang mukaku waktu itu-ssu!" kata Kise protes.

"tapikan itu tidak-" kamu agak menolak pernyataan Kise karena itu tidak kesengajaan.

"kau mematahkan tangan kananmu [name]-chin…nyam nyam"

"apa?! Kau pikir aku-"

"Cukup!" Suara tegas dari Alex lagi-lagi membuatmu tidak sempat memberikan pembelaan kepada dirimu. Semuanya hening seketikan. Nijimura dan Izuki hanya menghela napas melihat keadaan ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa meledakan gedung itu?" kata Alex bertanya dengan serius.

"Aku membuat bomb beberapa hari lalu. Lalu aku memasukannya kedalam penghapus. Dan aku mengatur voice record di ponselku. Jika aku mengatakan 'bang' maka semua penghapus itu akan meledak." Katamu

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini [Name]?" kata Alex menatapmu meminta alasan atas apa yang kamu lakukan. kamu hanya menghela napasmu.

"Aku bertarung dengan Mira di atap sekolah." katamu.

"Ryoki Mira?" kata Nijimura menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kamu hanya mengangguk sambil membuang muka ke arah lain.

"kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Akashi angkat bicara dengan aura yang tiba-tiba sangat mencekam. Kamu menelan ludahmu dan menyusun kata-kata untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada semuanya.

"Dia yang mengajakku bertarung." Katamu menghela napas.

"Bertarung?" Akashi langsung bertanya dengan nadanya yang tajam. Dengan segenap kata-kata/? Yang sudah kamu susun. Kamu sudah siap menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Mira adalah teman sekelompokku dulu…kami biasanya bertarung untuk melatih kemampuan masing-masing." Katamu kembali menghela napasmu.

"Mira adalah temanmu dulu? Aku tak pernah mengetahui itu. apa kau memberi tahu sesuatu tentang kami?" kata Nijimura dengan nada agak sewot/?

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang kalau aku bergabung dengan musuh." Katamu. Alex hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kau meledakannya nodayo?" kata Midorima

"Eh… karena…" kamu mencari jawaban yang tepat. Karena kamu memang tidak mempunyai alasan untuk itu.

"Hanya untuk bersenang-senang…" suaramu pelan.

"APA?!" semuanya kaget dengan jawabanmu barusan.

"Baiklah, karena perbuatanmu, kau akan dihukum." Kata Alex tersenyum. Kamu menelan ludahmu. Terbayang hukuman yang kamu terima saat di neraka kejam dulu. Kamu akan disuruh skotjam 1500x. bahkan temanmu pernah ada yang dihukum 5000 kali push up. Dan- dia mati karena kelelahan.

"kau-" kamu sudah bersiap dengan segala hukuman yang akan ia berikan padamu.

"dilarang keluar rumah selagi tanganmu belum sembuh total." Katanya.

"Eh?" katamu. Kamu hanya bersweatdrop ria.

"ada apa?" kata Aomine

"Hanya itu?" katamu dengan muka polos.

"Hanya itu?!" kata yang lain berbarengan. Setelah penghakiman itu selesai, mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

"Kau membuat kekacuan yang sangat besar [Name]-chan." Kata Momoi yang berjalan di depanmu. Kamu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Itu menyenangkan kok." Katamu terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamu membaca email dari Momoi. Hari ini mereka akan pulang malam. Kamu hanya menghela napasmu karena kamu harus sendirian di rumah ini lebih lama. Kamu membalas emailnya agar tidak mampir kemanapun setelah latihan. Kamu menghela napasmu. Perutmu terasa sangat lapar hingga membuatmu pergi menuju dapur. Kamu membuka kulkas dan mengambil sayur-sayuran dan mayonnaise yang ada di sana. Dengan tangan kirimu yang sudah sangat terbiasa memegang benda tajam, kamu memotong sayuran itu dengan rapih/?. lalu kamu melumuri sayuran itu dengan mayonnaise di atasnya. Tak lupa membuatkan teman-temanmu juga.

.

.

"Tadaima~" suara Momoi sampai ke halaman belakang. Kamu hanya tersenyum lega karena mereka sudah pulang.

"Wah! Dia menyediakan makan malam untuk kita-ssu!" kata Kise girang.

"bukannya dia dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah selama tangannya belum sembuh?" kata Aomine

"Kurasa dia membuatnya..." kata Kuroko duduk di meja makan.

Mimoi mencarimu ke halaman belakang. Kamu sedang duduk di jembatan sambil merendam kakimu di kolam ikan.

"[Name]-chan! Jangan merendam kakimu malam-malam! Nanti kau bisa sakit!" kata Momoi berjongkok di sampingmu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Katamu.

"Apa kau membeli makanan itu?" kata Momoi ikut duduk di jembatan, tapi kakinya tidak dimasukan ke dalam air.

"aku membuatnya." Katamu

"dengan tanganmu yang begitu?" kata Momoi menatapmu kaget.

"Kami diharuskan bisa menggunakan senjata dengan kedua tangan." Katamu menatap ke arah air. Momoi hanya mengangguk dan mengajakmu ke masuk ke dalam rumah. kamu langsung naik ke lantai 2.

"Hei."

Kamu dengan otomatis menoleh ke sumber suara. Itu hanyalah Akashi yang memanggilmu.

"Ada apa? Tuan." Katamu degan sedikit menekan nada pada kata 'tuan'.

"buatkan aku susu hangat dan letakan di kamarku." Katanya. Kamu hanya mengangguk kesal. Kamupun kembali turun ke dapur dan membuatkan susu untuk tuanmu itu.

"walau kondisiku sedang begini dia benar-benar tidak mengurangi tugasku." Katamu menggerutu. Tiba-tiba kamu teringat dulu mama sering membuatkanmu dan kakakmu susu hangat sebelum tidur. Kamu segera menggelengkan kepalamu dan membawa susunya keatas yang kamu pegang dengan tangan kirimu.

"letakan saja di meja." Katanya, kamupun meletakannya di meja dan berjalan keluar.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar?" katanya tajam. Kamu hanya menghela napas dan membalikan badanmu kearahnya.

"kemarilah… aku akan mengajarkanmu pelajaran di sekolah…" kata Akashi halus. Kamupun duduk disampingnya. Ia membuka buku matematika miliknya. Kamu melihat tulisannya yang tersusun rapih. iapun mulai menjelaskan padamu. Pertamanya kamu memperhatikannya dengan serius. Lama-lama pandanganmu beralih ke wajahnya yang tampan. Ia pun menoleh kearahmu. Kalian saling bertatapan. Suasana hening seketika. Mata kalian saling bertatapan begitu lama. Entah hanya perasaanmu saja, wajah Akashi tambah mendekat dengan wajahmu.

Mendekat…

Mendekat…

Mendekat…

3cm…

2cm…

"Akashicchi! Apa kau ada di dalam?"

Suara Kise membuat kalian menjauhkan muka kalian masing-masing. Mukamu memanas. Kamu langsung mengambil bantal dan memeluk bantal itu sambil menunduk.

"Masuk saja Ryouta." Kata Akashi. Kise masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Ternyata ada [Name]cchi juga, sedang apa kalian."

"aku sedang mengajarkannya matematika" kata Akashi. Kise hanya melihat catatan Akashi yang bertebaran di kasur.

"[Name]cchi kenapa?"

"aku tidak apa-apa" katamu menatapnya datar.

"baguslah, aku hanya mau pinjam catatan IPA" kata Kise. Akashi memberikan catatannya pada Kise.

"lain kali catat sendiri Ryouta…" kata Akashi. Kise hanya terkekeh dan pergi keluar

Reader P.O.V

Oh damn! Kesambet setan macam apa dia tadi? Dan kenapa aku malah sama sekali tak berkutik? Mimpi apa aku barusan?

"kau cukup cantik kalau sedang memerah…" kata Akashi tersenyum padaku. aku melempar bantal dengan tangan kiriku ke mukanya. Dia hanya terkekeh sambil menangkis bantal yang ku lemparkan.

'hangat' kataku bergumam dalam hati melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu. aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi entahlah…

"baiklah, sudah malam. Nanti kita lanjutkan.." katanya tersenyum. Aku langsung saja keluar dari kamarnya. Dan pergi ke kamarku dan Momoi. Aku melihat Momoi sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

"Momoi-chan…"

"Ya ada apa?" katanya ramah

"bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"di mana orang tua kalian?" kataku menatap Momoi. Wajahnya berubah tiba-tiba, ia menghela napasnya dan tersenyum.

"baiklah akan ku ceritakan" katanya.

"10 tahun yang lalu orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat pergi ke luar negri. Aku sempat mengantarnya ke bandara dan aku menyimpan foto mereka di diaryku" kata Momoi sambil memperlihatkan foto yang ada diary miliknya.

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?"

"setelah itu, aku dirawat oleh bibiku yang jahat. Ia selalu memarahiku, bahkan aku dicambuk olehnya." Aku mengingat kalau di punggung Momoi memang ada bekas luka. Aku sempat melihatnya saat ia selesai mandi.

"karena aku tidak tahan, aku pergi meninggalkan rumah terkutuk itu dan pergi ke panti asuhan sendirian." Aku mengingat nii –san yang pergi meninggalkan rumah begitu saja. Harusnya aku ikut dengannya waktu itu. pasti saat ini kami masih bersama.

"lalu aku bertemu dengan Dai-chan dan tinggal di sana bersama yang lainnya. 3 bulan setelah aku dirawat di sana, panti asuhan itu kebakaran. Aku dan Dai-chan melarikan diri dari sana dan pada malam itu… kami duduk di stasiun dengan kelaparan. Aku melihat banyak orang yang membawa makanan lezat. Aku dan Dai-chan menawari orang-orang untuk membantu membawa bawaan yang berat pada orang-orang. Setelah terkumpul, kami membeli sebuah donat dan kami bagi dua. Lalu kami tidur di tempat itu. setelah itu, seseorang membangunkan kami dan mengusir kami dari tempat itu. kami duduk di jalan raya melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan akhirnya kami ditemukan oleh Alex." Kata Momoi mengakhiri ceritanya. Kamu hanya menunduk mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Mau kuceritakan yang lain?" katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kii-chan bilang, dia berasal dari keluarga miskin di desa, ia memiliki dua orang kakak dan orang tua yang sudah tua. Lalu pada waktu berumur 9 tahun, ia pergi merantau ke kota. Lebih tepatnya kabur dari rumah dengan meninggalkan surat di secarik kertas. Ia pun memulai karirnya sebagai model. Saat kembali ke rumah berumur 12 tahun, ia mendapat kabar bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan kakaknya sudah lama tidak pulang ke kampung halaman lagi." Aku menunduk mendengarkan cerita itu.

"Kalau Mukkun, ia adalah anak yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya. Ia tinggal bersama seorang nenek tua yang baik dan sering membelikannya banyak snack. Ia selalu di manjakan dan menjadi cucu kesayangan orang itu. lalu suatu hari, nenek itu meninggal karena sakit. Iapun dipungut alex saat ia bekerja sebagai penjual Koran di sebuah mall." Aku menghela napas panjang. Masih ada tiga orang lagi.

"Tetsu-kun tidak mau menceritakan banyak tentang orang tuanya. Ia hanya berkata kalau ia mengenal Alex sejak kecil dan setelah orang tuanya meninggal, ia tinggal dengan Alex. Midorin dan Akashi-kun adalah anak dari keluarga terpandang, sama sepertimu. Mereka juga dirawat dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang oleh orang tuanya, sama sepertimu. Dan orang tua mereka juga dibunuh karena harta sama sepertimu."

"Orang tuaku dibunuh karena harta?" kataku terkejut. Aku baru mengetahui hal ini. Demi apapun paman dan bibi tak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku.

"kau belum tahu? Ayah dan ibumu dibunuh oleh paman jahat yang merawatmu, siapa namanya.. eh.."

"dia bukan pamanku." Kataku.

"dia juga membunuh paman dan bibimu yang baik itu…" kata Momoi.

Aku menahan emosiku dengan menghela napas dan mengepalkan tanganku. Aku mulai berpikir untuk menjebloskanya ke penjara. Tidak! Kalau perlu langsung suntik mati saja!

"baiklah, terima kasih Momoi-chan." Kataku tersenyum. Aku langsung mengambil laptop yang ada di tas dan mengerjakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi apa kau ada di dalam?"

"masuk saja [Name]-chan" kata Alex yang menyuruhku masuk.

"tumben sekali [Name]-chan berkunjung kemari, ada apa?" aku langsung menyerahkan semua yang aku kerjakan semalaman sampai Momoi marah marah karena aku tidak tidur.

"Apa ini?" katanya

"Ini peta gedung neraka jahanam itu. lokasinya ada jauh dari pulau ini. Sangat jauh, aku sudah menjelaskannya di dalam dokumen itu." Kataku dengan semangat berapi-api karena aku sangat marah pada om om berengsek itu. setiap malam, dia minum vodka bersama perempuan perempuan murahan yang ia sewa. Itu sangat menjijikan sekali. Dan parahnya, Alex hanya tersenyum melihatku yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Kau sangat membantu, terima kasih. Silahkan keluar." Katanya. Jujur aku sweatdrop karena sikapnya itu. aku hanya menepuk dahiku dan pergi keluar ruangan itu. akupun pulang ke rumah dengan rasa antara bersemangat dan kecewa. Entahlah. Pokoknya aku mau cepat cepat membunuh orang sialan itu. kenapa orang jahat matinya selalu paling terakhir? Pokoknya aku benci benci benci benci orang itu. dia membunuh orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan mengajariku hal hal yang seperti itu. dia kira aku ini anak bodoh? Walau aku masih kecil aku juga tau apa yang ia lakukan pada anak-anak seperti kami. Pelatihan bodoh yang membuat sebagian dari kamu mati. Bahkan aku juga hampir mati. Pokoknya aku sangat membencinya!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Authornya jarang update yaa? Maaf maaf, author sibuk/? *sok sibuk*

Untuk windyanaangelica, makasih banget uda ngingetin w dulu soalnya belum tau bedanya nee sama nii #digeplak

Chou… jangan menunggu aku :')

Shiro, aku pasti menyelesaikan/? FF ini kok :3

Uzumaki Himeka, Iyaa… jujur karena kelamaan update, idenya langsung ilang semua :o

Nurunuzu, etto… tadinya mau dikasih spoiler, tapi gajadi, jhahahaha *ketawa jahat*

Okee thanks uda baca FF gaje buatanku yang aneh bin aneh/?

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning! Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, OOC maybe, OC, dll...

Genre: Crime (Maybe), Drama (Maybe), Ecchi (Maybe), Friendship, Romance (Little)

Gasuka? Gausa lanjut baca!

* * *

 **Etto... mungkin di Chapter ini rada-rada *beep* yang begitulah hehehe XD**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Reader P.O.V

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sofa. Disana ada perut karet, hitam pahit, dan kuning di kali /salah. Kuning cempreng. Si hitam pahit dan kuning cempreng sedang bermain play station.

"Kau dari mana saja [Name]-chin? Krauk Krauk…"

"Aku dari rumah Alex."

"Bukannya kau sedang dihukum-ssu?"

"Kalau melanggar hukumannya akan ditambah…" kata Aomine tetap fokus ke permainannya. Aku menepuk keningku mengingat itu. pantas saja Alex bersikap begitu padaku… masa bodo lah.. aku terlalu bersemangat tadi. Aku segera pergi ke halaman belakang. Disana ada Midorima yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan earphonenya. Tak lupa dengan patung Koala yang terbuat dari keramik. Aku hanya lewat di depannya. Sebenarnya aku mencari Momoi. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang pergi. Jadi karena rumah sedang sepi, aku keluar lewat pintu belakang. Bisa dibilang, aku kabur 'lagi' dari rumah itu. Lagi pula tanganku juga sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Walau masih harus diperban sih... tapi sudah boleh di buka kok! dan juga aku sudah bisa menulis. walau tulisanku menjadi sangat aneh, maklumi saja, terkadang jika memasak juga tanganku sakit. tapi aku tak mau merepotkan lebih dari ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket yang ada di jalan menuju sekolah. Beberapa orang memperhatikanku. Mungkin karena tanganku diperban. Aku tak peduli. Aku memasuki supermarket dan membeli beberapa cemilan. Lalu berjalan menuju taman untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Aku duduk di bangku taman. Menunggu matahari yang kian tenggelam dibalik gedung gedung tinggi.

.

.

.

.

sekarang hari sudah gelap. Dan aku masih duduk di bangku taman sejak dua jam yang lalu. Akupun bangkit dari tempat itu dan berjalan menuju rumah. Jalanan amat sepi. Entah hanya perasaanku saja, aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku sejak di taman tadi. Aku terus berjalan menuju rumahku. Aku tau pasti mereka menungguku. Aku dapat mendengar suara langkah berlari ke arahku, segera aku menghindar secepat yang aku bisa. Aku dapat melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam yang tadi berlari ke arahku. Aku merasa punggungku mengenai benda. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan tangan dan tubuhku. Aku menendangnya di bagian perut. Lalu aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Aku tau pasti mereka mengejarku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Seseorang menarik tanganku. Seorang pria bersurai abu-abu yang sepertinya juga sebaya denganku.

"tetap disini. Aku akan menghabisi mereka." katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk

'Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan aktor kelas cupang sepertimu...' kataku bergerutu dalam hati. Dia pergi dan aku juga pergi ke belakang. Tiba-tiba seseorang menutup hidungku dengan sapu tangan.

"Tidurlah gadis pintar..."

.

.

.

.

.

Author P.O.V

"Tadaima~" suara Momoi yang ada di depan pintu bersama Akashi.

"Dari mana kalian-ssu?"

"Kau tak perlu tau Ryouta."

"Habis belanjaa!" Kata Momoi mengangkat tas-tas yang baru ia beli.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku-ssu~ ( T_T)"

Akashi langsung naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengganti bajunya dan berdoa untuk kedua orang tuanya di depan foto mereka. Dan pergi ke dapur untuk makan malam.

"Kemana [Name]?" kata Akashi yang tak melihatmu dari tadi. Biasanya kamu memang akan memasak makan malam untuk mereka

"Di kamar?" kata Kise yang langsung menoleh. Momoi langsung naik dan masuk ke kamar.

"Tidak ada!" Katanya berteriak. Kuroko langsung mencoba menghubungi ponsel [Name].

"Sibuk." kata Kuroko. Semua orang langsung panik seketika. Akashi mencoba menghubungi ponsel [Name], tetap tak ada jawaban.

.

.

.

.

kamu membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalamu terasa berputar, kamu merasakan kedua tanganmu ditahan dengan sesuatu, begitu juga kakimu.

"A...aku dimana?" katamu setelah sadar. Sebuah ruangan dengan interior yang mewah.

"Selamat malam nona," katanya, seorang laki-laki yang kamu kenal. Kamu menatapnya tajam dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Kau adalah milikku malam ini." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum nakal. Dia adalah Hanamiya Makoto. Dia teman satu TK mu, tapi pikirannya adalah pikiran orang dewasa. Bahkan dia pernah menyatakan cintanya padamu saat itu.

"Apa maumu Makoto?"

"Kau tau aku menghabiskan 50 milyar yen, hanya untuk mencarimu?" katanya mengangkat dagumu.

"Apa maumu Makoto?" katamu sekali lagi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ayo kita hidup bersama, ayo kita bersenang-senang malam ini, ayo kita memiliki anak dan mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia." katanya tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibirmu. Kamu sudah merasakan napasnya yang tak beraturan. Kamu berusaha melepaskan borgol yang menahan kedua tangan dan kakimu. Kamu menutup matamu dan memalingkan wajahmu.

"Kau tetap cantik seperti dulu. Bahkan kau jauh lebih cantik sekarang." katanya membelai pipi kananmu. Tangannya mulai membuka kancing kamejamu satu persatu. Memperhatikan lekuk tubuhmu yang indah. Dia tersenyum nakal dan mulai membuka celanamu. Tinggal pakaian dalammu yang tersisa. Dia meletakan kepalanya di atas perutmu. Dan mulai membelai pahamu yang mulus. Kamu tetap menutup matamu dari tadi.

"Bastard!" pekikmu tetap tak membuka matamu.

"Hm? Ya, kau benar." katanya menyeringai dan mulai menjilat perutmu. Kamu merasakan pipimu memanas sekarang. Dia hanya terkekeh dan menjilat bagian pipimu. Perlahan tangannya membuka bra yang kamu kenakan. Jari telunjuknya bergerak melalui belahan payudara milikmu. Kamu masih menutup matamu dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Tangan kirinya mulai menurunkan celana dalammu perlahan sampai betis (gabisa dilepasin, karena diborgol ._.) . Dia menempelkan hidungnya di atas bagian 'private' milikmu.

"Harum..." katanya sambil terkekeh dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan. Kamu secara tak sadar mengeluarkan air matamu.

"Akashi... tolong aku..." pekikmu sambil menangis. Entah kenapa, kamu menyebut nama orang itu tanpa kamu sadari.

Brak!

Pintunya berhasil di dobrak oleh seseorang. Orang itu langsung menghajar Makoto. Terjadi adegan pukul-memukul di sana. Kamu memberanikan dirimu untuk membuka mata. Terlihat Aomine sedang melawan Makoto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara lembut yang kamu kenal. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut putih yang ada di sana dan membuka borgol yang menahan tangan dan kakimu. Kamu mengelap air matamu dan membenarkan posisi celana dalammu. Akashi mengangkat tubuhmu (bridal style XD) lalu membawamu ke dalam mobilnya yang mewah. Makoto dibawa oleh Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kise ke Rumah Alex dengan mobil milik Kise. Sedangkan Momoi dan Kuroko ikut mengantarmu ke rumah dengan motor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di mobil sangat hening. Kamu sudah berhasil menenangkan dirimu. Jantungmu masih berdegup kencang. Kamu melihat keluar jendela dan menghela napasmu.

"Tenangkan dirimu." kata Akashi sambil mengendarai mobilnya. Kamu tetap diam tak bergeming. Kamu masih bisa membayangkan suara Makoto.

"Akashi-sama."

"hn?"

"Arigatou..." katamu menundukan kepalamu. Akashi hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" katamu menunduk. Akashi hanya menghela napasnya

"Aku tak peduli sama sekali padamu. Satsuki yang memaksaku untuk ikut dengan alasan kau adalah tanggung jawabku."

" _Kau berbohong"_ Katamu dalam hati

"Kenapa semua orang mengincarku?" katamu bertanya pada Akashi.

"Itu karena kau adalah mantan model majalah dewasa. Jadi banyak yang ingin memilikimu." kata Akashi. Kamu hanya diam.

" _Termasuk diriku"_ kata Akashi melanjutkan dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"[Name]-chan! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu jangan keluar sendirian!"

"Kau ceroboh nanodayo."

"Lain kali kalau mau keluar kabari kami dulu [Name]-san"

lagi-lagi kamu disiram dengan ceramahan orang-orang pelangi. Kamu hanya menunduk sambil mengangguk sesekali.

"Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku. Aku juga selalu merepotkan kalian." katamu berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Apa maksudmu? tentu saja kami khawatir! kita ini keluarga-ssu!" kata Kise dengan nada sedikit membentak. kamu mendengar kata 'keluarga' yang keluar dari mulut pria berambut kuning yang memiliki suara cempreng itu.

"Keluarga?" katamu. jantungmu berdegup kencang.

"Iya keluarga, apa kau tidak tau apa itu keluarga?" kata Murasakibara yang terus memakan snack tak ada habisnya.

"Dia sedang bersedih bodoh!" kata Aomine yang menepuk pundak Murasakibara.

"Semua yang ada di sini adalah keluarga [Name]-san." kata Kuroko lembut. Akashi hanya diam memperhatikan kalian. kamu menggigit bibir bawahmu dan menggambar senyum di wajahmu.

"Arigatou minna!" katamu menutupi wajahmu tak mau mereka tau ada tetesan air mata di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Sampe sini dulu aja ya.. hehehe XD Maaf aku jarang update. PR aja keteter.. gasempet lanjutin aku XD**

 **makasih yang udah nungguin XD**

 **Thanks For Reading! XD**

 **See You!**


End file.
